


Vibe

by kla1991



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kla1991/pseuds/kla1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Myka,” Helena said when they passed in the hall one evening, “I discovered this in the shower. It appears to be some kind of motor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibe

“Oh Myka,” Helena said when they passed in the hall one evening, “I discovered this in the shower. It appears to be some kind of motor.” 

She turned the silver bullet on and held it out, buzzing, in the palm of her hand. Myka grabbed it and turned it off as quickly as she could. Thank god Pete was watching a movie in his room, she thought. He’d never let it go.

“That’s a vibrator,” Myka said, and Helena raised an eyebrow, waiting for more information. Myka rubbed the back of her neck and tried to decide how to put this.

“You use it for… stimulation.”

Helena’s eyes widened with understanding, and she gave her hand a worried look. She would definitely be returning to the bathroom for a good washing when this conversation was over.

“Not the sort of thing one ought to be leaving about, unless sexual standards have loosened even more than I’ve understood,” she said.

Myka choked out a laugh. “Yeah. Sometimes it’s a little hard to keep up with it, though, after… Yeah. Thanks. Goodnight.”

She retreated to her room, leaving Helena speechless in the hallway. 

 

 

Claudia tugged her headphones out of her ears as she opened her bedroom door. Myka was chewing her lip, and she held out a pair of socks.

“I think I ended up with something that belongs to you,” she said.

The socks weren’t hers, and Claudia was starting to say so when she heard the buzzing.

“Oh frack.” 

“I got to explain this to HG Wells, and you owe me for that. I let her think it was mine.” 

“Thank you, thank you, I will kiss your feet and return your socks, oh my god.”

Myka smirked and started to leave. But she paused, turned, and said, “Hey Claude? I um, I think the batteries are running low. If you need a replacement, I can…”

“Goodnight, Myka,” Claudia said, and she slammed the door.

She had to put her headphones back in to drown out Myka’s laughter.


End file.
